Operation Lights Out Transcript
=Transcript= Operation Lights Out - Season 1 Episode 14 (In Tara and Bella’s bedroom) TARA: You’ll be safe from the Founders here. BELLA: How’d you figure that? They’ve lamped everyone else with a purple cloak. We both know I’m next. TARA: All we have to do is get our hands on that lantern, and then they won’t be able to harm you. (Bella has started to pack) TARA: What are you doing? BELLA: Solving the problem. Well, the Founders aren’t gonna get me in London. TARA: What? We’ve just escaped banishment and you’re leaving? BELLA: Sure, I’ll miss it here, but what have I really got in this place? TARA: Err, your whole life? BELLA: So I’ll start a new one. I’ve seen it done on the Starting Over channel. I’ll go stay with Granny, and you and Cam can come hang out whenever you want, with no-one to get in your way. TARA: But that’s insane. (Fiona walks in) FIONA: What’s insane? TARA: Err… Bella wanted to give me a kind of extreme-style makeover. BELLA: Mm. I was thinking – (Together) BELLA: Nautical. TARA: Gothic. BELLA: Gothic Nautical. Ooh, that’s actually pretty good. FIONA: Reminds me of the sleepovers I used to have. Hey, why don’t you girls have a sleepover this evening? Have Sorsha round. BELLA: Huh. I could give you both makeovers. (In the Evermoor Manor dining room) JAKE: One night. Two intergalactic time travellers. Let the Nebula Battle Lord adventure begin! LUDO: Or, we could do my plan. (He holds up a lipstick) JAKE: Okay, what’s happening now? LUDO: It’s my mum’s bogberry lip wand. And one of the many items that will go into my Casket of Eternity. (He holds up a large tin) JAKE: Wait, you wanna make a time capsule?! LUDO: Casket of Eternity. We’ll leave a message. In five hundred years, Evermoorians of the future will discover it, hop into their time machine and come visit us. JAKE: Right. So you’re like the Evermoor tourist board for time travellers? LUDO: Correct. Welcome to the past. It’s like the future, but slower. (Jake looks confused) LUDO: It’s a work in progress. (Tara opens the door to her bedroom, and Sorsha walks in) SORSHA: Hello. TARA: Hey. Did you find anything out about the lantern? SORSHA: It’s under guard at the Village Hall. Father will be watching over it tonight, but tomorrow morning, Crimson is to take over. TARA: Then that’s when we strike. At the changeover. Nice work, Sorsha. Whoop whoop! SORSHA: Father disapproves of whooping. BELLA: First things first. Sorsha, take a seat, and prepare to be transformed. (Sorsha picks up a bottle of perfume) BELLA: Not that one! It’s new. There’s no need to look so frightened. We don’t want the boys to think they’re having a better time than us, now, do we? No. We’re gonna have such a fun night we’ll forget they even exist. (In the Evermoor Manor living room) CAMERON: Haha! Woah, this is amazing. SEB: You know you’re driving backwards, right? (Seb pushes the controller forward) CAMERON: Woo hoo, haha! (Seb turns to Otto) SEB: You okay? OTTO: It’s just quite an emotional bit. SEB: In… the Snoot Pellets – Field Guide? OTTO: Look, you know how Bella can sniff things out? The other day, I’m pretty sure she could smell… that… that I… I don’t not like her. SEB: Oh, so you like her? CAMERON: (To the TV) Come on, do something. SEB: What he said. Why don’t you just tell her? OTTO: Because I didn’t know I liked her, until I liked her. And there was Valentina. SEB: Yeah, but, you might not see her for a thousand years. OTTO: Even for a Snoot, that’s kind of a long wait for a date. (In Tara and Bella’s bedroom) SORSHA: Wow. It’s, erm futuristic. BELLA: Retro. I knew you’d love it. TARA: Shall we do something else? SORSHA: I borrowed some of your golden thread. I thought we could make Worry-No-Mores. BELLA: Worry-No-What now? SORSHA: Worry-No-Mores. They’re dolls made of golden thread. In the past, Everines sometimes made terrible predictions about the future. To stop themselves from worrying about them, they made dolls. BELLA: Okay… SORSHA: You whisper all your worries to the dolls at night, and in the morning, the dolls are gone, and so are your worries. BELLA: Sorsha, why don’t you go ahead with your craft activity. Tara, it’s time for your transformation. (Sorsha glances apologetically at Tara, who sits down reluctantly) (In the Evermoor Manor living room. Seb, Cameron and Otto are sleeping. Ludo and Jake are sneaking around) LUDO: Evermoorians of the future, now you’ve found our Casket of Eternity, please enjoy the fascinating items inside, as you listen to the sounds of Evermoor at night. (Jake bumps into Cameron, who is asleep on the floor) CAMERON: (screams) LUDO: In the forest, a bog goblin calls. CAMERON: What are you doing? LUDO: We are collecting items for our Casket of Eternity. Do excuse us. (He steps over Cameron, and Jake follows him. Cameron lies back down) OTTO: (asleep in the background) Hoot. (In the Beacon) ESMERELDA: Those Crossleys stole the tapestry from under our noses. They have the lantern. And the fated one. Where is she? LACIE: She must wear a purple cloak, so she must be in the circle. ESMERELDA: The circle are all weaklings. Give me the list of names. (Lacie hands it to her, and she examines it) LACIE: They’re all crossed off, except one. Bella Crossley. ESMERELDA: Bella still owns her purple cloak. I never barred her from the circle. LACIE: She’ll be fun to hunt. (laughs) ESMERELDA: First, we need the lantern. (In Tara and Bella’s bedroom. Everyone is asleep, except Sorsha) SORSHA: (to the Worry-No-Mores) I’m worried about the lantern, and Bella, and the Founders, and Tara, and Evermoor, and everyone, and everything. Worry dolls, be gone from here, take my fears, disappear. (she places the dolls on her pillow next to her. Satisfied, she goes to sleep. As she moves around, the Worry-No-Mores fall onto Tara’s wrist) (In Tara and Bella’s bedroom, early in the morning. Sorsha is up and dressed, searching for her Worry-No-Mores) SORSHA: They’re gone! It worked. (addressing the stirring Bella) So, who’s ready to go get that lantern? BELLA: Sorsha? I see my style magic rubbed off on you. SORSHA: Come on! My father’s in the Village Hall, keeping watch. Which means he’s asleep, which means we can take it. Coming? BELLA: But, I thought we were all gonna go together. SORSHA: Bella, the Founders are after you. We have to get that lantern before the Founders can get their hands on it. But, if you’re too scared to come with me, perhaps the boys will have more guts. (Bella seems to agree, and goes back to sleep as Sorsha leaves) (In the Evermoor Village Hall) SORSHA: Okay. Time for Operation Lights Out. (she opens the doors, and she, Otto, Seb and Cameron look through them. Mayor Doyle is asleep on a chair in the centre) OTTO: I really don’t know about this. SORSHA: It’s on. (She and Seb tiptoe towards Mayor Doyle, who is holding a rope attached to the lantern. Sorsha attempts to take it, but Doyle stirs) Mayor Doyle: (in his sleep) No. Don’t even think about it. Caught red-handed, trying to steal my penguin. As Emperor, I will choose your punishment. (makes a weird tribal noise) (Sorsha and Seb back away. They all go back outside) SORSHA: I was so close. CAMERON: Yeah, kind of close to getting caught. SEB: Sorsha, what’s happened to you? SORSHA: Why? Don’t you like what you see? SEB: No, it’s just, you seem kind of – SORSHA: Fearless? I made Worry-No-Mores, Seb. OTTO: And what worry did you tell them? SORSHA: All of them! Everything! And it worked. All my worries have gone. OTTO: You know you’re only supposed to tell them one worry, right? CAMERON: ‘Cause if everyone lost all their worries at once, they’d end up a few groat cheeses short of a picnic. SORSHA: I was worried, now I’m not. OTTO: You made sure they were gone by morning? SORSHA: Yeah! I’m like, seventy-three percent sure. OTTO: I hope so, because if they were still there, you have to cast them into water. CAMERON: Otherwise they’re pretty dangerous. They send people crazy. (In Tara and Bella’s bedroom. Tara is tossing and turning in her sleep. She wakes up, sits up and screams. Her eyes are glowing gold, as are the Worry-No-Mores, which are wrapped around her wrist) (advertisement break) (In Tara and Bella’s bedroom. Bella wakes up, to see a purple-cloaked figure sitting on her bed) BELLA: (screams) (The figure throws off her hood, and it’s Tara) TARA: What? Did you hear something? BELLA: What’s with the cloak? TARA: It’s a cunning decoy. If the Founders come looking for you, I can lure them away. BELLA: Shouldn’t you be asleep? TARA: Sleep? (shakes her head) Sleep is the worst. I’ve been having nightmares about awful things happening to you, and me, and everyone, all night. So, no more sleep. BELLA: Yeah, for you maybe. (settles back down) TARA: Now that you’re awake, let’s play a game. It’s called Emergency. All you have to do is read the evacuation procedures I just wrote. BELLA: (sarcastically) That sounds like a great game. TARA: Exactly. There’s one for kidnap, one for a flood, and one for a freak stench cloud. (Bella starts sniffing) TARA: Do you smell something? BELLA: Yeah. A distinct whiff of cuckoo! Can you be weird somewhere else please? You’re making me jittery. TARA: I should go check the doors again. Good point. We need to secure the building. (She gets up and leaves. Bella goes back to sleep) (In the Village Hall, Mayor Doyle is still asleep, holding on to the lantern) (Outside the hall, Sorsha, Seb, Otto and Cameron are still talking) SORSHA: The lantern is in our sights. CAMERON: Wait, did Tara make worry dolls too? SORSHA: Do you care about the lantern, or not? I’m sure Tara’s fine. CAMERON: I’m just gonna check she’s okay. SORSHA: She’s fine! (Cameron walks away) SORSHA: And I’m fine! More than fine. I’m on a mission. SEB: You’ll wake up your dad. SORSHA: Yes. That’s it. That’s what we do. We wake him up on purpose. Otto, you go wake him up. Say there’s a code ninety. That means the Stumpy Plum has been burgled. He’ll go straight there. (points to Seb) Then you sneak in and grab the lantern. Simple. OTTO: Is it? Because just thinking about that plan makes me want to fly away and take shelter in a nearby elm. SEB: Okay, let’s just stop and think about it – SORSHA: Why, Sebastian? (she strokes his cheek) Have you lost your nerve? Wait fifteen minutes, then strike. SEB: Strike? (Sorsha reaches up and kisses him on the cheek, then walks off. Otto and Seb stare after her) OTTO: We’re not really going to do this, are we? SEB: Yeah. (he pats Otto’s shoulder) We’re doing this. (In the Village Hall, Mayor Doyle is still asleep. Otto walks in quietly, and takes an old fashioned megaphone off a cupboard. He walks up to Doyle) OTTO: (shouting through the megaphone) Mayor Doyle! It’s a code nineteen! MAYOR DOYLE: Code nineteen! Code nineteen! Invasion of weasels! OTTO: Sorry, no. It’s, err, it’s a code nine! MAYOR DOYLE: The trees are waltzing! OTTO: Sorry, sorry, it’s, it’s a code ninety! MAYOR DOYLE: By all the gods. The store’s been burgled! OTTO: Thank you. (Doyle immediately jumps up and rushes outside, followed by Otto) (Inside the Stumpy Plum. Sorsha has completely wrecked the store. Satisfied, she walks out of the back door. Doyle and Otto run in) MAYOR DOYLE: Whoever did this is going to feel my wrath! (Seb walks in) MAYOR DOYLE: You! It was you! SEB: Oi, Otto texted me, he said there was an emergency. MAYOR DOYLE: And you just both just happened to be up and about at five in the morning? SEB: Yep. Just, err, just working on my essay. Mayors of Evermoor. Heroes of our time. MAYOR DOYLE: Well, that’s very admirable – OTTO: And I was just gardening. (Doyle looks unconvinced) At night. MAYOR DOYLE: Unless you both want to be bog-barrelled, you’d better tell me exactly what’s going on, now. SORSHA: (entering from the back) It wasn’t them. (Doyle turns around, surprised) It was me. MAYOR DOYLE: Sorsha? (Lacie walks up to the store, whistling) MAYOR DOYLE: What are you doing here? SORSHA: Only trying to save Evermoor. MAYOR DOYLE: That’s the last time I let you stay with the Crossleys. SORSHA: Father, it was me. (Lacie looks around the door and spots the lantern) MAYOR DOYLE: Yes, you. You watching in horror as Sebastian turned my store upside-down! SORSHA: I did this. MAYOR DOYLE: Sorsha… SORSHA: I told you, I acted alone. MAYOR DOYLE: So, Sebastian is behind this. I knew it. SORSHA: You’re not even listening to me! There’s so much I have to tell you. The Founders - (Together) OTTO: She’s concussed! SEB: She’s sleep talking! MAYOR DOYLE: Silence! I don’t want to hear another word. Right now I have the lantern to take – (He realises that the lantern has gone – taken by Lacie) (In the Evermoor Manor entrance hall. Tara comes running down the stairs) TARA: Doors, doors, doors must be locked… (she drops the string of dolls) We’ve gotta stop the Founders getting in. (she checks the front door) Doors locked. (she goes over to the window) Windows shut. Doors locked. (She leaves the entrance hall as Jake and Ludo enter from the back) LUDO: One sample of bogvine tea… (spotting the dolls on the floor) And one string of Worry-No-Mores! (he picks them up and puts them in his tin) Excellent. Now, for the ceremony of time. We’ll bury the casket on the green. JAKE: What about sleep? The words ‘sleep over’. Sleep! (He and Ludo leave through the doors, as Tara comes back, wielding a mop) TARA: Who’s there? (Cameron enters through the doors, only to be assaulted with the mop) CAMERON: Whoa! TARA: Cameron, what are you doing here? CAMERON: I need to find the Worry-No-Mores. They’re dangerous. TARA: Are you in danger? I will protect you! (She thrusts the mop at invisible enemies) CAMERON: Okay, just calm down. TARA: Oh, sure, let’s all be calm. That’s just what we need when the forces of darkness are after us. (She lifts up her hand, and noticing that the dolls are missing) TARA: The dolls are gone. Find the dolls! Where are Jake and Ludo? They were just there, they passed me with their casket, why is everything disappearing? CAMERON: Jake and Ludo, the casket! I’ll be back, okay? (He runs out of the door. Tara looks underneath a table) TARA: Jake? Ludo? Are you in there? No… (She turns around to see that Cameron has gone) TARA: Cameron? (She drops the mop and shrugs off the cloak) TARA: Stupid disguise. (She runs out through the door. Lacie peers around another door, and spots the cloak lying on the floor) LACIE: Disguise. (She picks up the cloak, puts it on and walks away) (In Tara and Bella’s bedroom. Bella is sitting on her bed. She spots a purple-cloaked figure running past her room) BELLA: Tara? (She leaves the room in pursuit of the figure) (By the lake. Cameron runs around a corner and spots the casket half-buried in a mound of dirt. He unearths it) CAMERON: Dear Evermoorians of tomorrow, welcome to the past. It’s like the future, but slower? Come visit us. (Tara comes round the corner and runs up to Cameron) TARA: Cameron! You’re okay! Hey! Give me those dolls! Please, they’re mine! (Cameron throws the casket into the lake) TARA: No! Wait, what just happened? CAMERON: Your sleepover got a little out of hand. TARA: Oh no, Bella! (She runs off) (In the Stumpy Plum) SORSHA: And I’m sick of being told what to do. MAYOR DOYLE: Sorsha, this isn’t like you. SORSHA: Isn’t it? Because I’m – So… sorry. I’ll clear it up. (Doyle, Seb and Otto all look surprised) (Tara runs into her and Bella’s bedroom) TARA: Bella? Bella? (Bella is not there, so Tara runs back out) TARA: Bella! (In the tapestry room. Bella walks in, and sees the purple-cloaked figure sitting by Tara’s desk) BELLA: Tara? You know, you should really go back to bed. Tara, what is with you? Just talk to me. (As she reaches out, the figure – Lacie – turns around, touching the lantern to Bella’s hand. Bella immediately turns to stone. Tara runs in) TARA: Bella? (She sees the Bella statue on the floor. Lacie has gone. Tara picks up the statue as Otto runs in) OTTO: The lantern’s missing! (Tara turns around, revealing the statue to Otto) OTTO: Where’s Bella? TARA: It’s all my fault. (She gives Otto the statue. His face falls, then rises) OTTO: The ancient magic! True love! It brought me back. It could bring Bella back too! TARA: Yeah, but you had Valentina. Who does Bella love? CAMERON (off- screen): Tara? Where are you? TARA: No. No, he doesn’t feel the same way. And Cameron can’t fall in love with someone who isn’t even here. OTTO: What if she was here? I’m a shapeshifter. Do you know how I transform? I just close my eyes and concentrate. And use this. I’ve never let anyone else use it before, but I can’t see any other way. If you became Bella and got Cameron to fall for her, perhaps he could bring her back! TARA: You can’t be serious. OTTO: You know Cameron better than anyone. TARA: I don’t think I can do this. (Otto holds out his feather. Tara reluctantly takes it, just as Cameron walks in) CAMERON: Hey, have you seen Tara? (Otto shakes his head. Tara has transformed into Bella) BELLA: (with Tara’s voice) Sweet Veronica. Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Transcripts